openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Mod compatibility
For information about how to install and launch a mod, see Manual/Using Mods. You can also see the Troubleshooting page. This page illustrates some mods not designed for OpenArena, but for Quake 3 Arena (or for some other derivative games). Some of the features added by OpenArena probably will not be present, but the mods will be worthy anyway. Some mods could also be designed for ioquake3 or other idTech 3 forks. Check a mod's page for more specific informations (features, how to install, compatibility issues). For OpenArena-specific mods, please see the "Mods" page. Important: when you update the pages dedicated to the mods, you can indicate if a mod has, for example, problems with missing textures or similar. If you test new versions of mods or OpenArena, please update the main list here below... but in the page dedicated to the specific mod, if there is a compatibility "table", it would be better to add a new line for the new test, instead of replacing the previous: please add (example) instead of replace (example) there. Another important thing: when doing your tests, to be sure if there are or not "missing textures" problems, you should (at least, temporarily) remove your additional third-part Q3A-OA texture compatibility packs, if you have installed any: they could be in your baseoa folder under your installation folder and/or under your autodownloaded data folder (please read here). Please do the same with third part Q3A-OA model or map compatibility packs, if you have any. Doing this, your description will be valid for any player that uses that version of OpenArena, without third-part compatibility packs (otherwise, you may tell "no problem", where instead another player may experience many missing textures). You should always read "readme" files included with mods. Note: some mods could have different versions, optimized for Quake 3 and for OpenArena. Mod index Legend: * X - Works (A whited square means it doesn't work) * M - Mostly works * ? - Non-tested # * 24H Mod A * Afterwards * Akimbo * Alternate Fire * Animal Arena * ARQ * Assault B * Bazooka Quake 3 * BFG10K Arena * Bid For Power C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Trivia * Technically, it is even possible to run Quake3 as a mod under OpenArena. A quick test showed that copying the "baseq3" folder (already patched to PointRelease 1.32c) under the OpenArena 0.8.5 installation folder, then launching it as a mod works, although with some errors showed up in console and some graphic textures and effects appearing strangely. Troubleshooting If you have problems, check the FAQ and Troubleshooting page, search for "readme" or "help" files inside the mods' folders, and check compatibilty notes in our pages about them here. You can also go to the forum. If your problem is that when you start any mod from the "Mods" menù, the sound stops working at all, please check here. Remember that OpenArena is derived from the latest patches (PointReleases) of Quake III Arena: mods written for versions too old of Q3 probably will not work here, if the two PointReleases were too different (even on Quake3: a mod written for Q3A version 1.17 probably will not work under version 1.32). In this case, try if you can find a more recent version of that mod somewhere, it should be designed for Quake3 version 1.27 or later. External Links * List of mods which released their sourcecode * Downloads for Quake 3 (many mods, maps and models) * Descriptions for many Q3A mods * More descriptions * QuakeUnity * FileFront * ModDB * Exp.de * Strategy Informer * Archived versions of many now-defunct Quake-related web sites See also * FAQ#How can I use maps, models, mods made for Quake 3 Arena? * Mod (contains some links to mod-creating guides) * Mods (mods expressly created for OpenArena) * Manual/Using mods